


Scent of hibiscus

by bipalium



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peace Walker era, bottom!BB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/pseuds/bipalium
Summary: Kaz loved that smirk. For certain, what was happening now was uncommon and intriguing.





	Scent of hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/gifts).



> Even though it is widely thought that hibiscus flowers lack smell, some people can detect different scents from them.

Soft glimmer of the falling sun brushed against the cumulus, painting them in amaranth gold. In the distance, on the horizon line, the sparkling beacon was plunging into the mirrorlike waters of the Caribbean, and quiet waves opalesced with extensional, almost palpable hues of red.

The evening was exceptionally silent, disturbed only by the tiny chirps of hummingbirds that darted about in the rainforest, barely audible from the beach. Kaz was mutely hitting the bottle of rum, sitting on the cooling sand, when he felt a weight of a palm on his shoulder.

“Kept you waiting, huh?”

Snake’s hoarse voice that Kaz was used to hearing mostly over the radio moved his inner strings. Boss had caught him off guard; he was too brooding, too relaxed, and in just a moment Kaz’s bewilderment altered to viscous anxiety, сareless joy and finally incomprehensible disappointment. Deliberately sluggish, Kaz gazed at Boss’ sullen face through the dark lenses: exhaustion had crawled into every crease of his toughened skin, even more stressed by the sleazy form of his unkempt beard. But as their eyes met, that haggard face lit up with a hint of a smile.

“Not really,” Kaz lied, smiling back. He didn’t want to admit that he’d been watching the sunset alone for about an hour.

Nodding, Boss squatted down next to him – his sloping shoulders stooped under the weight of fatigue – and emblazed a cigar. Thick smoke touched Kaz’s cheek, and he deeply inhaled the well-familiar scent. Truth be told, he missed that smell.

“It’s beautiful,” Boss quietly chuckled. “It’s odd that we don’t notice that beauty being here all the time.”

Kaz nodded, not really listening attentively. He stole a glance at Boss’ wild profile, his cigar clenched in the corner of his mouth, his sharp squint. He was peering somewhere far away, and his rough features tensed with another hasteless drag.

“You’re damn right,” uttered Kaz, shifting closer. Their shoulders barely touched when Kaz felt a strong hand on his knee.

“There’s quite a picturesque spot I noticed on my way here. Wanna take a walk?”

That devilish smirk, baring a canine that wetly gleamed in the sunset rays, tightly clawed at Kaz’s heart. Could he reject an invitation from his boss?

Having dug in the bottle into moist sand, Kaz strolled after Snake. His powerful back, tightly sheathed with a turtleneck, loomed in front of him like a stretched pirate sail. Involuntarily, Kaz's gaze slid to the buttocks embraced by the belts of Boss' fatigues; his muscles contracted so lithely with each step that Kaz could almost feel them in his hands.

The night hadn’t shrouded the beach wholly, and heated air was laboriously coming into his lungs. Kaz wiped off sweat from his forehead, avidly and heavily inhaling the sweet swelter. Around them the flora thickened, greens were maculated with massive, opened flowers. Perhaps they were the source of the harsh odor that felt stringy on his tongue.

“It’s here,” murmured Boss, propping against a tree trunk.

Kaz raised an eyebrow, running fingers in his pockets.

“Well, not bad,” said Kaz, taking in the sight of the grove, lit up by burning magenta rays. The shade of jagged foliage fell to Boss’ face, and Kaz fancied that he hastily licked his chapped lips. He should’ve take the rum along.

“Kaz, come here,” Boss ordered, and Kaz’s feet obeyed before his mind could cooperate.

A belt buckle clanged, Snake’s pants rolled down to his ankles. Dropping to his knees, Kaz breathed in the strong scent of sweat and musk, and put his lips on Boss’ half-hard cock. The flesh heaved against his tongue and drew inside, and Kaz lidded his eyes from the pleasant realization: maybe Snake had never said it out loud, but he clearly enjoyed how Kaz treated him. Enjoyed it so much that he emitted a throaty groan when Kaz firmed his lips, lapping the cockhead in his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Through lowered eyelashes Kaz could see how Snake’s crooked fingers clung to the trunk behind his back. His muscular thighs strained, knees slightly straddling, and Kaz felt a stiff hand on the top of his head. With force, Boss clasped his hair and tugged on it; his cock slid down Kaz’s throat, and he spastically inhaled through his nostrils. Just a second of delay could cause vomiting, but Boss quickly picked up the pace, hammering steady, deep thrusts. Even now he didn’t allow Kaz to control the situation. 

Just as abruptly, Snake’s hand slid from Kaz’s head to his shirt. Kaz hadn’t managed to take a grip of himself when Boss jerked him up by the collar and hungrily sunk to his lips. Besotted with that furious kiss, strong arms groping his back and hips, squeezing so firmly as if they were practicing CQC, Kaz fully surrendered to the movements. His arms wrapped around Snake’s neck, so foamy and tensed; with his leg Kaz felt the bulging cock that pressed tighter and closer to him. Barely breathing, Kaz broke off and peered to Snake, whose face was steamier that Caribbean night.

“Not your style, Boss,” grinned Kaz, masking his arousal with a nonchalant tone.

“You aren’t the one to judge my style, kid,” answered Snake with not an unkindly smirk.

And Kaz loved that smirk. For certain, what was happening now was uncommon and intriguing, so unlike Snake who had a habit to silently enter Kaz’s quarters at 11.30, silently fuck him, forcing his face into the pillow, and just as silently walk off at 11.43, leaving a trace of cigar smoke behind himself.

 “You look excited,” said Kaz under his breath. Snake glanced at his lips and, tilting his head, greedily bit his lower lip. A fitting reply.

The poignant odor of flowers was making Kaz light headed, and he clung to Boss’ hot, fierce body, embracing his hips. He felt Snake’s left leg entwining his waist, hard cock curtly ground against Kaz’s crotch. Suppressing a moan in his throat, Kaz unzipped his pants and sturdily gripped both of their cocks with his fingers. The heat of Snake’s skin rubbed off his own flesh, making his blood eagerly seethe in his veins.

“Quit fooling around,” Snake panted, his husky voice faltered. “Just fuck me.”

Boss’ words echoed in Kaz’s brain with a bright flash, like an order for a Pavlov’s dog. Breathing heavily, Kaz leaned back and gathered some saliva in his palm – as ill luck would have it, his mouth was dry of sultriness and desire, but he didn't have anything else to use. That was fine, he could endure. How could he think about technicalities now when Snake was expectantly staring at him with such an intense and deep gaze?

Clenching his teeth, Kaz entered – Snake’s mouth parted in a frantic sigh, his only visible eye rolled back. The fever of embrace intoxicated Kaz, and he pressed his forehead to Boss’ shoulder, rhythmically thrusting his hips and clenching his wide torso in his arms.

Snake was breathing erratically and hotly right into his ear; now with both arms and legs he braced Kaz, crushing their bodies together so tightly that sweat lavishly dripped from Kaz’s temples from exertion. There was hardly enough air, and Kaz plainly sensed that agitation of possessing the one who was used only to ordering overflowed him.  

The rays the sinking sun touched Snake’s cheek, and his expressive features twisted in a grimace of imbued bliss. A wave of thick shivers ran through his whole body, he jolted and threw his head back to the trunk, shedding a visceral groan that sounded more like a roar. His chest heaved slower, and Snake put his feet to the ground. Not taking his eyes off Snake’s relaxed face, Kaz withdrew his cock and squeezed it just a few times with shaky fingers. Every cell of his body cried out of exploding delight, and he came into his hand, lowering to the grass on his knees.

Minutes dragged past as they silently caught their breath. A dull ring filled Kaz's head, and gradually his sight focused. He noticed that Boss had casually put on his pants and sat next to him. A cigar was already smoldering in his teeth.

“Such a lovely sunset,” smiled Snake with a corner of his moist lip.


End file.
